Requiem in D minor
by So.Bubule
Summary: Été 1976. Il pleut enfin sur Londres après des jours de canicule. Là dans cette rue un jeune homme à l'allure étrange cherche son chemin. Il a tout quitté. Et quoi qu'il arrive il ne se retournera pas.


Merci à tous pour vos encouragements! Ils m'ont donné envie de récidiver avec cette idée que j'ai eu dans le métro. Le titre n'a pas vraiment de rapport, mais j'aime Mozart et j'étais en pleine écoute pendant l'écriture... Ceci explique cela...

Enjoy! :) biz

* * *

><p><strong><span>Requiem in D minor.<span>**

Il plissait les yeux.

L'eau et ses cheveux l'empêchaient de voir distinctement les rues de Londres. La pluie tombait fort, de grosses goutes glissaient le long de son front et de son nez.

Une averse d'été comme les connait si bien cette chère Angleterre. Il faisait lourd, l'air avait été insupportable ces derniers jours, une chaleur comme on n'en avait pas connu depuis des décennies.

Cette pluie était un peu une sorte de délivrance pour les londoniens. Certains s'amusaient dans les rues à courir en vêtements d'été complètement trempés. D'autres moins hardis se penchaient par-dessus les rambardes de leurs fenêtres pour sentir les goutes d'eau. Les terrasses des cafés étaient certainement désertes, et les étalages des librairies rentrés soigneusement, mais tous affichaient cette mine réjouie, même pour quelques heures, qui montrait qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur ville.

Lui, il marchait d'un pas rapide quoique peu assuré trainant difficilement son énorme malle derrière lui. Dans la main droite il tenait son cher balai, son bon vieux Nimbus qu'il aimait tant. Des adolescents le dépassèrent et lui jetèrent des regards intrigués et des rires moqueurs. Une fille avec une robe à fleurs jaune et blanche et des longs cheveux blonds trempés l'observa plus longuement un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de rejoindre ses amis en courant. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle était jolie. Un vieille épicier lui lança une réflexion qu'il entendit à moitié, il était question de fou, et de malhonnête. Il sourit malgré tout à ces quelques mots, il les avait tellement entendus. Il s'en fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser ou dire de lui, surtout maintenant.

Car quand on s'appelle Black, on ne peut être que malhonnête aux yeux du monde.

Et quand on s'appelle Sirius Black, on ne peut être que fou.

Aussi fou que sa mère était immonde, son père faible et son frère lâche.

Il détestait rentrer chez lui l'été. Il les détestait tous. Des murs jusqu'à l'elfe de maison. Il n'aimait pas jouer la comédie, alors il ne cachait pas son dégout pour tout cet univers. Chaque jour, il trouvait un prétexte pour les faire enrager. Une lettre, un article dans le journal, ou même un vêtement. Voir sa mère se lever de table quand il s'asseyait pour le petit déjeuné, son père froncer les sourcils dès qu'il entrait dans la même pièce que lui, et son frère, son crétin de frère, baisser les yeux lorsqu'il parlait, étaient les seules joies que pouvaient lui offrir l'été. Ça et les lettres de ses amis, ses frères de cœur.

Mais cet été avait été différent. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés dans son jeu préférant l'ignorer dès sa descente du train. Il s'en était très bien accommodé. Ils avaient même poussé l'ignorance jusqu'à parler de lui alors qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'eux, le comparant avec son frère, et argumentant sur sa tendance à être un échec. Un échec. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait depuis qu'il était en âge d'exprimer ses opinions c'était bien le fait qu'il n'était qu'un échec, une tare pour la famille, une tache que l'on ne nettoie même pas soi même. Il avait appris à ne pas s'en soucier, très vite, dès ses premières vacances de Noël, la seule et dernière fois qu'il eu quitté Poudlard pour les fêtes. Sa mère l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre le soir du réveillon, et le lendemain il pouvait entendre les cris de joie de ses cousines qui résonnaient dans toute la maison.

Alors les réflexions sur ses amis, sur sa Maison, sur lui en générale ne lui faisaient plus grands chose.

Mais cet été, ils avaient voulu jouer eux aussi.

Son père avait entreprit de sécuriser la maison, pour leurs petites réunions d'adeptes de la magie noire surement, si bien que seul le hibou de la famille était autorisé à apporter des nouvelles. Et il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ce hibou. Ne pas pouvoir envoyer de lettres à ses amis l'avait affaibli. Ne pas pouvoir sortir aussi. Il avait tourné en rond pendant plus de deux semaines insupportables. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'en finir. Il s'était précipité dans le salon sûr de ce qui l'attendait. Il avait pris le livre que lisait sa mère et l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'était levé avec rage et avait tenté de le gifler mais d'un geste rapide il lui avait saisi le poignet. Son père hurlait, le menaçait de sa baguette. Il avait lâché sa mère et avait tiré sa baguette lui aussi. Ils se jaugeaient tout deux avec le même air hautain. Sa mère n'en finissait pas de l'insulter. Alors très calmement il avait dit qu'il partait, qu'il ne voulait plus les voir. Il expliqua avec un flegme inouï à quel point tous le dégoûtaient, qu'il préférait être orphelin plutôt que d'être affilié à des gens tels qu'eux. Son père n'avait rien dit, et sa mère s'était tue. Puis un sourire mauvais était né sur le visage du patriarche, et d'une voix glaciale il lui dit simplement : « Vas-t-en. »

Et c'était la liberté, juste quelques mots qui lui donnaient toutes les perspectives dont rêve un jeune homme. Il avait tourné les talons, était remonté dans sa chambre, avait fourré quelques affaires dans sa malle, pris son cher balai et avait quitté la maison. Sans se retourner. De toute manière il savait que du moment où il passerait le perron la maison disparaitrait. Et il le voulait plus penser à cet endroit. Il était libre, il faisait beau, chaud, il était jeune et brillant, et certainement fou.

Il marchait depuis des heures dans les rues de Londres. Il l'avait pas vraiment de but, il voulait juste observer la ville, le gens. Et la pluie avait commencé a tombé. Il était complètement trempé quand une pensé lui traversa l'esprit. Ou pouvait-il aller. Son compte chez Gringotts était très certainement vide à l'heure qu'il est, et ses quelques gallions en poche ne lui offraient qu'une nuit au Chaudron Baveur. Ah ! la liberté lui apparu encore plus excitante.

La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas spécialement, mais celle-ci avait un gout et une odeur tous nouveaux pour lui. Il passa devant un immense parc désert. Et alors l'idée lui vint.

Il avait un endroit où aller. Ne serait ce que quelques jours.

Il chercha la Tamise, puisque c'était là qu'il devait aller. Il se souvenait d'une magnifique maison blanche au coin d'une rue, sur les quais. Une maison à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait quitté.

Il marchait vite. Mais il ne savait pas par où aller. Il croisa une nouvelle fois la jeune fille à la robe jaune et lui demanda avec un sourire charmeur la direction des quais, de la Cheyen Walk plus exactement. Elle avait rougie et lui avait répondu doucement, ses grands yeux fascinés par son balai. Il la remercia et s'élança dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée sans oublier de lui lancer un dernier clin d'œil. Tout allait bien se passer. Il leur expliquera, puis demain il irait voir son oncle Alphard, un brave homme aussi fou que lui, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. L'excitation le conduisit bien plus vite qu'il ne pensait aux quais, et il chercha la maison blanche avec avidité.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, toujours sous la pluie, il repéra les grandes fenêtres stylisées et le grillage noir. Il pressa encore plus le pas, comme si c'était encore possible. Il ouvrit la porte grillagée, monta les trois marches blanches et sonna.

Il attendit quelques minutes, les dernières, et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années les cheveux légèrement grisonnants, la taille fine, et d'une grande élégance. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle le vit, ses yeux verts se mirent à pétiller et d'un geste inconscient elle replaça ses lunettes carrées. Elle avait un sourire magnifique, et il lui sourit à son tour.

« Sirius mon chéri ! »

Elle avait lâché la poignée de la porte et l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrant avec affection. Et il ne pu que répondre. Elle embrassa son front et lui pris les épaules.

« Entre voyons ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ? Certes il fait chaud, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se promener d'un temps pareil ! »

« Je sais madame Potter. »lui répondit-il avec un rire gêné.

« James est avec son père au Ministère pour une visite. »

Puis lentement elle regarda la malle et le balai, et son regard perçant se posa de nouveau sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Je vais faire du thé. »

Elle avait déjà une idée de ce qui s'était passé. Elle referma la porte et lui fit signe de placer sa malle et son balai dans un placard sous l'escalier. Il s'exécuta et regarda ses pieds. Il avait complètement ruiné le tapis.

« Je suis désolé madame Potter pour… »

« Ne pense pas à ça voyons, sèche toi et retrouve moi dans la cuisine. » lui répondit-elle avec un doux sourire avant de s'éclipser.

Il soupira et sourit en regardant autour de lui. Les murs beiges, le secrétaire d'ébène où se tenait Heyrold le vieux hibou profondément endormi, les quelques tableaux, le lustre… Il aimait ce qu'il voyait. C'était tellement simple, normal. Accueillant. Il se souvint qu'il était trempé et que surtout il massacrait le tapis de laine clair de madame Potter et entreprit de se sécher avec un sort. Une fois sec il tenta d'en faire de même pour le tapis, mais madame Potter passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et l'appela.

« Sirius le thé est près. Oublie un peu cette carpette et viens me tenir compagnie ! »

Il rit doucement, rangea sa baguette et la rejoignît dans la grande cuisine bleue. Elle était assise à la table de chêne, et lui fit signe d'en faire autant. Puis d'un geste habille elle fit apparaitre deux tasses et les rempli de thé, y versa une goute de lait et un sucre. Elle aimait le thé. Il se souvenait d'un cadeau que lui avait fait James à Noël, un coffret de variétés rares. Il trouva cela amusant.

« Eh bien mon chéri, que c'est-il passé ? Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de ta part depuis votre retour de l'école. »

Il fixait le contenu de sa tasse qui tournait au rythme de ses mouvements de cuillère. Il cherchait les bons mots. Peut-être que tout cela n'allait être pas si facile à expliquer. Il leva les yeux et plongea dans les siens. Comme toujours il perdait ses moyens devant elle.

« Je… Désolé. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser leur hibou. »

Elle le regarda avec affection. Elle aimait ce garçon, il ne méritait de vivre ainsi. Elle bu une gorgé de son thé et lui sourit de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas bien c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Il lui sourit timidement et bu lui aussi son thé. Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet de son départ. Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'allait pas le jeter dehors, mais tout de même…

« Tu t'es disputé avec tes parents Sirius ? »

Il ne la regarda pas mais hocha la tête.

« Tu peux m'en parler tu sais, cela te fera du bien de sortir tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

Tout lui dire. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, ça lui ferait du bien, il ne se sentirait plus autant coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? Il était fier d'avoir quitté sa détestable famille ! Fier d'avoir tout plaqué à seize ans, de se retrouver seul, sans toit, sans un sou…

« Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais enfermé dans cette maison, avec eux toute la journée, sans pouvoir parler avec James ou Remus ou Peter. Je ne veux plus les revoir. »

Il se sentit stupide comme un enfant qui fait un caprice parce qu'on lui refuse un jouet. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit tout cela semblait tellement pitoyable, infantile. Il y avait pire que lui dans le monde.

Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait disparaitre, rien n'avait plus de sens.

Et puis il entendit un bruit de chaise et sentit deux bras l'embrasser. Il ne réfléchit pas et cala sa tête dans le cou de madame Potter. Elle le serra contre elle longtemps, ses mains lui caressant le dos dans un geste de réconfort.

« Ça va aller mon garçon, tout ira bien maintenant. »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter. Il aurait aimé l'avoir connu plus tôt, n'avoir connu qu'elle. Elle le sera plus fort et lui dit doucement :

« Tu peux pleurer Sirius, ça te libérera. »

Pleurer ? Lui pleurer ? C'était hors de question. Mais son cœur avait décidé de ne pas être en accord avec ses convictions, et très vite il ne pu plus empêcher ses larmes de couler. Silencieuses.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il pleurait. Pas pour avoir quitté sa famille en tout cas ! Pas pour eux. Alors c'était des larmes de joie ? Non c'était juste ses nerfs qui lâchaient, toutes ces années d'enfer sortaient enfin et elle avait raison, il en avait besoin.

Doucement elle s'écarta et lui embrassa le front. Il se sentait stupide mais bien. Il sécha ses dernières larmes d'un geste rapide et lui sourit bêtement. Elle rit.

« Je te promet que cela restera entre nous. »

« Merci madame Potter. »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec tendresse. Un geste instinctif, un geste maternel. Parce que madame Potter était la mère parfaite, dont rêvent tous les enfants. Et elle l'aimait comme si il était à elle, comme si elle l'avait porté. C'était un garçon courageux et adorable, il ne méritait pas cette situation. Alors elle fit ce que toutes les mères font pour effacer les soucis de leurs enfants.

« Appelle-moi Isadora. Viens on va préparer ta chambre. »

Au fond de lui c'est ce qu'il avait espérer, mais il fut tout de même surpris de voir avec quelle facilité et bonne volonté elle l'avait accepté, lui qu'on a toujours repoussé.

Il avait l'impression d'être le fils prodigue. Une sensation de bien-être que les vacances d'été ne lui offraient que trop rarement. Tout le rendait heureux, les murs beiges, le lustre, le bruit de la pluie sur les fenêtres de la cuisine, cette porte de placard qui renfermait ses affaires, et surtout cette femme qu'il adorait plus que tout.

Sirius Black était surement fou, mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'il était aimé, et il avait enfin trouvé sa place.


End file.
